Never Mess With Your Captain
by Quillcox
Summary: What happens when Eren does something to Levi? Nothing good. For Kiran-sama. Betaed by PrimeLaughter.


**AN****: WARNING: Rough sex, kinda-sorta sadistic, I guess you could say BDSM…**

**In other words, some may want to just leave now.**

* * *

"Eren, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Eren, this really does not sound like the greatest idea."

"Stop being such a wuss, Mikasa. And yes, Armin, I'm quite sure about this."

"Eren, since when is putting a bucket full of water on top of the captain's office door a _good _idea?"

"Oh, please. We're not going to get in trouble."

* * *

_A Couple Hours Later_

* * *

"You goddamn fucking assholes. What the hell were you thinking?!" Erwin was yelling at us in Levi's office.

Again.

For like, the third time.

For the same incident.

…It was getting old.

"Erwin, this is the third time you've reprimanded us for this," Mikasa said. He turned to her, rage boiling in his eyes.

"You three put a bucket of water on top of Captain Levi's door. When he opened it this morning, he got drenched!" At this point, I was sniggering, Armin was doing a poor job at holding back his laughter, and Mikasa was doing her absolute best to keep a straight face, but I could see her resolve cracking. "You think this is funny?" Erwin demanded. Mikasa dissolved into laughter. "Well, I don't think you'll find it very funny when I turn you over to Levi to be punished." Armin and Mikasa stopped in horror at the statement as I adopted a look of mock fear.

"What's he gonna do?" I asked. "I can't imagine that it's going to be that bad."

"Ask him yourself," Erwin replied, gesturing towards the door. The three of us turned towards it, and saw that Levi had just entered.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Long enough to hear all the laughter. Mikasa! Who's bright idea was this?" Mikasa jumped little, looking a bit guilty and apologetic.

"Sorry, Eren," she said. I shrugged, not concerned in the slightest. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Should've known," he muttered. "Mikasa, Armin, I want you two to clean up all the water that was dumped onto the floor." The aforementioned two nodded vigorously and scrambled out, casting worried glances at each other and me as the door swung shut behind them. "Erwin, thank you for retrieving these three. You can go now." Erwin nodded and left as well. Levi finally turned to me. I was smirking.

"Little fucker," Levi growled. "You realize, I hope, that I'll need to punish you for that."

"Why do you think I did this?" I asked. "We haven't had any time to fuck in _a_ges!"

"I've been busy," he replied shortly.

"So?!" I nearly screeched. Probably not the best move. "I want to be fucked. It's been at least a week!"

"Well, I can't help you with that, now can I?"

"I think you can," I said, my tone as seductive as I could manage. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how's that?"

"You're my master, I'm your sub. Punishment sex."

"Eren, that's a…surprisingly good idea," Levi said. "Into my rooms. Now." I grinned and ran through the connecting door, leaving my 'oh-so-prim-boyfriend' to roll his eyes and follow me.

* * *

"Mikasa, do you think Eren's going to be OK?" Armin asked, a worried look plastered on his face as he dried the floor around Levi's door.

"Probably," she responded. "I mean, how far can Levi go without destroying Eren's ass and drawing everyone's suspicion?"

"That's true." Armin laughed. "I still can't believe that they think _we_ don't know!" Mikasa smiled, chuckling quietly as well.

* * *

"Eren, you've been a very naughty boy." Levi was saying, his voice low and sadistic. I stared up at him with wide eyes, on my hands and knees.

"I-I'm sorry, Levi," I squeaked. _CRACK!_ His whip came down and nailed me right on the center of my ass.

"I am your master!" he barked. "You will address me as such!"

"S-sorry, Master," I mumbled submissively. _CRACK!_

"Did I give you permission to speak?" I shook my head and closed my eyes, thinking that another hit was coming. I was right. _CRACK! _"Up!" I slowly stood, ignoring the burning pain in my ass. "Over here," he ordered. I moved over to where he was indicating, wondering what he was planing. Normally, when we did this, it consisted of him giving my ass a few whips and then he'd fuck me into oblivion, but now it appears that we're going a little farther. Thank everything. We were (well, _I_ was...don't know for sure about Levi, but it's appearing so...) getting bored. I walked over to Levi. "Crouch," he ordered. I bent down to my knees. And ohmygod, I swear that the universe was smiling at me right now because my height is just perfect enough to allow my head to be level with his crotch. I wonder if he planned that...

_CRACK!_ I almost jumped when I heard the whip crack. Forgot about that. "Brat!" I jolted my head up and stared at him. "Lick." I looked at him, questioning look on my face. "No cock for you yet, little fucker. Lick!" I stuck my tongue out tentatively and leaned a tiny bit forward. I touched Levi's clothed (and bulged) crotch. I gave it a lick. He glared at me, obviously annoyed with my lack of attempt. I did it again, and this time he gave me a little sigh. "Not good enough..." he growled. I frowned, determined to impress him before he got too annoyed. I took a deep breath, and then latched my entire mouth around him (well, as much as I could). He gasped and bucked forward. "Fuck! You little shit! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I smiled, knowing that I wasn't allowed to talk. "That was a question! I expect - ah - an answer!" I pulled back just long enough to answer.

"You wanted me to lick. I'm just speeding things up a little."

"That's not what I asked," Levi returned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't care," I said. I then leaned right back in and resumed.

"Eren, I'm - ah - going to - ah - ohfuckeverythingerengetnakedandonthebedNOW!" I pulled back again and gave him my best Cheshire cat grin.

"What was that?" I asked in my best 'innocent' voice while sensually using my finger to aggravate his penis.

"Aaaaah," he moaned, bucking forward. I quickly lightened up, using featherlight touches instead. "Clothes off, damn you!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" I asked, backing up. I quickly took my shirt off. I was evidently moving too slow for Levi, as he growled and lunged towards me, knocking me onto the bed. I smirked and reached up to his clothing, undoing any and all buttons and belts and so on that I could see. Levi was doing the same, but more so with my pants. He clearly needed to fuck me. Immediately, it seemed.

"Concentrate, brat!" Levi snapped. I knocked myself out of my thoughts and into reality, to find that he had completely stripped the both of us to nothing.

"Can you fuck me now?" I whined. Levi smirked.

"This second?" he taunted.

"Yes! This second!" I was practically begging at this point.

"Seeing as I'm still punishing you for the water trick -"

"What!" I squawked.

"- there will be no lube," he finished.

"Oh. OK, then." Not like that would be terrible. He's not giant or anything.

"Or any preparation," he added as an afterthought. Well, fuck. Now I'm screwed. No pun intended. "Ready, brat?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be," I answered. He flipped me over so I was facedown on the bed. I closed me eyes, anticipating great pain. I knew my Titan abilities may help a little, but it'll probably take a minute or two to kick in. "Are you ever going to - aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My complaint was effectively cut off as Levi thrust in, completely forcing getting through my anus - which, seeing as we haven't had sex for a week, and the fact that I wasn't fully relaxed, hurt like hell. Plus, there was no lubrication or preparation, so that made it just that much worse. And to top it off, Levi wasn't moving. "Levi, I get that this is part of the punishment, but can you please move? You're punishing yourself too, this way."

"Beg me." My mouth dropped open. I hated begging. It was one of the things I liked the least, no matter who it was, Levi included. "Now. Or I will pull out and leave you like that. I'm sure that there are some other soldiers who would love to jerk their captain off. They'll probably think Brownie Points or something as dumb as that are involved."

"You wouldn't dare," I said, my tone cold and foreboding. Role play or no, he is _not_ doing that. I could _hear_ Levi's smirk as he said the next sentence.

"Try me." Yeah. He would.

"Oh great and powerful Levi, please, please let me feel your wonderful cock in me, I crave being full, it's all I want, please let me please you, I want your cock, please..." I trailed off into unintelligible garble as pleasure overtook me. He was just barely moving himself in and out, and I was _really_ sensitive right now.

"You know, for someone who doesn't beg, you do so really nicely," Levi said. "I suppose that that warrants me." Upon hearing those words (and I'm sure Levi predicted this), I forced myself almost completely off him and then shoved right back, filling myself. "Eager, are we?" I turned my head to him and gave him a scalding glare. He smirked - again - and grabbed my shoulders, warning me that we were going to start for real. I closed my eyes once more, and Levi pulled out, and then impaled me again. I gasped, loving the feeling of being filled - but knowing that I wasn't going to last long. It's been _way_too long to last for an extended time. "Holy shit, Eren! You're tighter than I remember!" he panted.

"You - haven't - fucked - me - in - ages!" I groaned out, each word nearly causing me to bite my tongue. Levi continuously thrust in and out relentlessly, and I could feel heat beginning to pool in my stomach.

"Levi - gonna - come!" I panted.

"Same!" he moaned, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Ahhhhh! OhmyfreakinggodLeviI'mgonnaahhhhhhhhh!" My body involuntarily arched as I came, white strands of cum flying out and landing on the bed and our bodies (primarily mine…).

"Coming!" Levi moaned, thrusting in a final time. His muscles contracted and then released, filling me to the brim (and then some). He stopped and let gravity take him down, resting on top of me.

"That was fun," I breathed, my head turned so that I could see (some of) Levi.

"Next time, don't let me ignore you for so long," he said. "It's not good for either of us." I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock."

* * *

_Little Bit Later_

* * *

"ARMIN! MIKASA! ALWAYS KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!"

* * *

**AN****: Betaed by PrimeLaughter. This is my Christmas present for Kiran-sama. I hope you enjoyed this. I included as much of your request as I could manage - like I said, sadism is ****_not_**** my forte. But I do hope you enjoyed this. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
